Dhipita
You Dhipita Rose Gormen (better known monomonously as Dhipita) is a British singer, actress, songwriter and fashion model. Gormen is perhaps best known for her controversial hit singles BBM (Big Black Man), The Power Of Same $ex Love, Uneek and Pray Bitch. Gormen released her debut studio album Rainbow in February 2014 and followed it up in March with the release of her debut extended play Rainbow: Pot of Gold and a double album Rainbow: Edible Edition that included both Rainbow and Pot of Gold. Confirmation of Dhipita's second studio album Memory Lane was given in April 2014 for a tentative "summer" release period. As of March 2015, the album is yet to be released. Although Dhipita has released two singles, Rebellion (Feat Britney Spears) and Uneek from the collection. In 2014, Gormen released a series of Extended Plays: Pot of Gold, Brainwashed, Hoe Hoe Hoe (The Christmas Collection), Carefree Cripple and a Best of CD including some of her better known hits. 2015 saw a similar strategy, with the release of the two EPs 'Dhipita... does Cher' and a viral single 'Out of Control' which featured welsh singer-songwriter Lauren Harries. Dhipita announced in February 2015 at the Brit Awards that she was still working on her sophomore album and that a new EP 'Mrs Thug' would be released soon. Best known for her controversial lyrical content and bold fashion choices, Gormen became something of an overnight tabloid sensation in both the UK and USA. Early life/Career beginnings Gormen was born on May 27th, 1990 in St Albans Hertfordshire to Parents Carol Gormen and Charlie Hildon. At the age of 12, Gormen's family moved to Derbyshire. Gormen has one sibling, schoolteacher Lulu Bunny Gormen. At the age of 17 Dhipita moved by herself to south London to carry a child conceived through rape. She gave the child up for adoption and pursued a career in acting and modelling. From 2001-2007 Gormen received many minor roles in such British shows as Eastenders, The Bill, Gavin & Stacey and Footballers wives. After struggling for around 8 years to break into the music industry, in 2012 Gormen landed a four album deal with major record label RCA, and thus her career began. 2012 - 2014: Rainbow & Tabloid Fascination In November 2012, in a press release to gossip blog Perezhilton, Gormen announced she would be taking a break from modelling for fashion house Burberry to focus on her upcoming musical career as she had been signed by Capitol records. Shortly after, it has emerged that Gormen had been dropped by the label due to her 'ridiculous and impossible demands'. However, in January 2013 Gormen revealed via her official twitter page that she had signed a lucrative 4-album deal with major label RCA and that music would be coming 'in the next few months'. In August of that year, Gormen officially announced to On Air with Ryan Seacrest that her debut single The Power Of Same $ex Love would be released the following month. Sticking to her word, Gormen unveiled the track live on the same show on September 14th and released it officially to iTunes and Google Play an hour later. It quickly climbed to the top 5 worldwide and became an instant hit virally, reaching over 1000 YouTube views. Feedback to the track was mixed, due to controversial lyrics regarding homosexual relations and equal rights. Gay Pride activists labelled the track 'derogatory and disgusting', despite this it continued to grow and reached number one in 17 countries worldwide. Public interest in Gormen soared towards the end of the year, with her private life becoming a constant fixture in weekly tabloids and gossip blogs. On February 5th, 2014 - the day before the release of Gormens debut studio album, Rainbow , on her way to film a taping for The Ellen Degeneres show which aired the next day, Gormen was cornered in a parking lot by a photographer whom reportedly attempted to 'rip up her skirt to take a picture', For men pulled a pen knife from her purse and threatened to 'cut his fuc*ing throat'. Gormen was arrested shortly after but released after an hour due to prison overcrowding. The following day, Gormens debut studio album Rainbow was released worldwide and received phenomenal success and good reviews. It reached the top 5 in 21 countries, climbing to the top spot in 17. 2014, 2015 - Present: Extended Plays, Flawless & Memory Lane In February 2014, just weeks after the release of Rainbow , Gormen announced via her twitter page that she would be writing and singing the lead single from the soundtrack of Oscar nominated film 12 Years a Slave. The following month Empty, the song in question was released to Dhipitas iTunes page as a temporarily free download. Meeting rave reviews and numerous award nominations, the song was a huge success and prompted Gormen to officially announce the much rumoured re-release of Rainbow. Gormen confirmed that the title was Rainbow: Edible Edition, but that the portion of new tracks included on the release would be packaged separately with a selection of Gormens favorite remixes and released as a standalone extended play, The Pot of Gold ep which saw an April 2014 release. On April 1st 2014, Gormen announced during a radio interview with England's Radio 1 DJ Fearne Cotton that she had begun preparation for her second studio album, Memory Lane. Revealing that the record would be 'a whole lot more personal' and 'a fuc*ing dark one', Gormen also announced it would be coming that summer and that she had already completed a few tracks and that the album would feature collaborations with Britney Spears, Miley Cyrus, Rihanna, Katy Perry, Gypsy L!z, Lady Gaga, Beyonce Knowles and Gypsy J. In May of 2014, Gormen stated in an interview with Alan Carr that she was postponing the release of the second album due to her wanting the material to be better than that of Rainbow. She announced plans to release another EP though, and on 13th May 2014 Brainwashed was released. The Ep was met with mixed reviews, with some critics feeling like her work was substantially more mature whilst fans missed the fun bubbliness of Rainbow. Around mid 2014, Gormen was officially featured as a guest vocalist on the Remix of Flawless by Beyonce. Other artists featured were Nicki Minaj and Lil Kim. The single was released to positive reviews, with many critics stating how much Gormen had grown with her rap ability in little over a year. The track was offered for a free download from Gormens SoundCloud, and became the most downloaded track in the sites history. Throughout 2014 Gormen released several other EPs. The Carefree CrippleEp, which included the lead single Wheelchair was released in November 2014. Also released in November of 2014 was a Christmas Ep - Hoe Hoe Hoe. As a 'Christmas gift' to her fans, Gormen released a Free collection of her hits entitled Dhipita Best Of. The collection included all of her singles as well as 3 new tracks. In early 2015, Gormen stated she was working on several projects, one of which was her postponed second album. Gormen said via a press release 'No, I have not forgotten about the album. Quite the opposite. My mind, my heart and my soul is going into that album. I just really want to create a beautiful body of work and currently I don't feel like its there yet. I release so many EPs so that my fans have no material, but this album is my baby and I will release it when it is read and not a moment before'. In January 2015, Gormen released the EP Dhipita... does Cher. The collection included various covers from singing superstar Cher's extensive career. Also that month, Gormen released two songs. One of the songs, Country Lady, is for the upcoming sound track of Paddy Doherty Biopic, Country Man. The second song, In Control, featured guest vocals from welsh singer Lauren Harries. It is not clear whether or not either tracks will be on Gormens second studio album. In February 2015, Gormen released the Mrs Thug Ep. Gormen expressed interest in venturing into acting later in the year. Public Image & Relationships Public Image & Relationships As well as her controversial music, Gormen is well known for her provocative and individualist approach to fashion. Claiming 'I would never wear the same thing twice', Gormen is a prominent face in the fashion industry. It was confirmed by Vogue editor Anna Wintour that Gormen would at some point be featured on the cover of the magazine. Gormen said she would like to, but is waiting until she's less busy. Gormen is also well known for her erratic behavior and unstable relations. A bisexual, gormen has publicly dated numerous notable people. Before rising to public attention, Gormen married her childhood sweetheart Tyson Price in 2009. He died not long after. Gormen famously dated rapper Curtis '50 cent' Jackson in March 2014 before quickly leaving him for fellow rapper and singer Trey Songz a week later. Their relationship lasted 6 days. Gormen was engaged to her longtime collaborator and 'best friend' Lizzie 'Gypsy L!z' Doherty at the start of her career. The couple called it off due to Dhipitas sudden realisation that she was in fact straight. In 2015, Gormen confirmed she was back with 50 Cent and said that their relationship was 'Nobodies business'. Controversy Due to the homophobic, racist, sexist, pro-self harming and occultist themes in Dhipitas music, numerous activist groups claimed that her music was disgusting, hateful and overall negative. Dhipita replied asking people to stop bullying her. Gormens presence on social media has earned her the title of 'world's most famous internet troll'. In 2014, Gormen was slammed on social media for posting a photo of herself with 'Black face' for her Halloween outfit, as Michonne from The Walking Dead. Battle With Cancer It was revealed in February 2014 that Gormen had been diagnosed with breast cancer. After chemotherapy and a double masectomy, Gormen received the all clear and thanked the public for their support during her ordeal. She received a breast enlargement from the NHS in March 2014 boosting her to an F-cup. Legacy Gormens debut studio album was placed in the Rock & Roll hall of fame in 2015. It is widely known as the most offensive album of all time. STUDIO ALBUMS Rainbow (2015) Memory lane (TBC) EXTENDED PLAYS *Pot of Gold (2014) * Brainwashed (2014) * Hoe hoe Hoe - The Christmas collection (2014) * Carefree Cripple (2014) * Dhipita... Does Cher (2015) * Mrs Thug (2015) COMPILATIONS *Rainbow: Edible Edition (2014) *The Remix Collection (2014) * The Best of (2014) SINGLES *The Power Of Same $ex Love (2013) *BBM (big black man) (2013) *The Negro Song (2014) *Rainbow (2014) *Pray Bitch featuring Britney Spears (2014) *The Breakup Song (2014) *Smell Ur Dick (2014) *Makeover (2014) *Empty (2014) *Gucci Pu$$y featuring MC Eileen Lee (2014) * Rebellion featuring Britney Spears (2014) * Uneek (2014) * Flawless Remix (2014) * Santa Baby (2014) * Hoe Hoe Hoe (2014) * Wheelchair (2014) * Country Lady (2014) * In Control featuring Lauren Harries (2015) * Believe (2015) * If I Could turn back time (2015) * Black ass Niger (2015) PROMOTIONAL SINGLES *Christmas Tune (2013) *Gypsy Massacre featuring Hilary Duff (2014) *I Have Nothing featuring Gypsy L!z (2014) *Hola Bonjour (2014) * Life of a Queen (2014) ♙ Filmography Gypsy Massacre II (2012) Category:Browse